evpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mark DeRamone
Marcus "Mark" Robert DeRamone is Wendy DeRamone's husband and the supporting father of Luke, Olivia and Sadie. He is also the younger son of Paul and Evelyn DeRamone. He is also the younger brother of Neil DeRamone and the uncle to his daughter Allison. Biography Mark was born and raised in Aberdeen, Washington by his parents, Paul and Evelyn DeRamone. Paul and Evelyn were both in their mid-thirties when Mark and Neil were born. Mark was a huge but very welcome surprise. He remained the only two sons and stayed close to both their parents and moved to Las Vegas when he was only two. Reginald Malkovitz and Dick Marcus were his close friends since childhood. During his teenage years, Mark always felt a little bit on the outside of his circle of friends. He attributed that distance to the fact that the others all belonged to the school Frisbee league and he did not. When he began to approach middle school his parent's health began deteriorating at the time and he felt that he needed to stay close to home. His father was in the early stages of Appendicitis and his mother's mobility was also being curtailed by severe pneumonia. Mark and his brother Neil did everything he could to help care for them. During Mark's first summer as a college freshman, he met Wendy Blackfield. after she and her friend Amy moved into him and his brother's apartment. Mark was walking to class with his brother and his girlfriend when he met Wendy in the hallway. There was an instant attraction between the two. They spent a few days together before their friends were ready to start their summer getaway to Tijuana, Mexico. Wendy allowed Mark and his brother to join with her and her friends. In her absence, Mark realized just how much he had fallen for Wendy. One night while they were camping in the desert near the beaches Neil's girlfriend and future wife Amy caught him and Wendy making outside their van. Wendy was impetuous and romantic by nature, and she loved the passionate whirlwind relationship with Mark. Wendy's mother Joan was protective of her daughter from getting near boys like Mark cause she feared that his image could damage the family bloodline and prevented Wendy from seeing him, however she refused her mother's demands and quickly proposed in August a month after the Mexico trip in 1996 and accepted his hand in marriage. They were married at the courthouse in San Diego Bay, California, just a few weeks later. Wendy and Mark moved into an apartment in West Las Vegas a block from his mother-in-law's house. For a little while, he and Wendy were deliriously happy. Mark was even happier when he found out Wendy was pregnant with their first child a eight years later. When the news sparked out to his father and mother they were thrilled for Mark and Neil for starting their own families and Wendy was able to help him find several temporary jobs to pay for apartment and house rents. Relationships Hank Blackfield Joan Blackfield Wendy DeRamone Luke DeRamone Olivia DeRamone Sadie DeRamone